Still Moments
by Denvana
Summary: [YU-GI-OH] Short expansions of Joey/Mai moments in YGO. I'm open to requests. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. All recognizable lines are not mine.
1. Trust

**Still Moments**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will.

_**Title: **_Trust

_**Characters: **_Joey, Mai

_**Episode: **_Lights, Camera, Duel

_**Notes: **_Ehh...This is my fist YGO story. Basically, I'm taking moments from episodes and...capturing them. I guess. Sort of like a snapshot.

_**Word Count: **_295

* * *

My finger were slipping off the metal pole that had saved me from falling straight to the ground. My body shook under the pressure and my eyes were wide in fear as I realized how high up I was. I could feel a gentle breeze against my skin and my heart thumped hard against my chest; like it would explode any moment now. This was just great. Sure, I wouldn't be getting married, but now I would be flattened if I fell! And I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on...  
Though, my attention was diverted onto a young, blond figure below me. He was holding his arms up towards me; his face scrunched up in concentration. With his eyes wide, full of nothing but genuine worry; he called up towards me.

"Hey Mai! C'mon, let go!...I'll catch you, I swear!"

I had to make my decision quickly. Should I trust him and let go? He said he would catch me...No. I was too high up, he would miss! And then my body would hit the ground in a sickening thud, with blood forming a puddle around my body. The smell would heavily coat the air and my vision would probably go dark. Then, my heart rate would fade, beating slower as each moment passed by; eventually coming to a halt...

But - there was something else in his voice, other than crazed concern. Something that caused a calm wave to wash upon me. Taking that soothing moment, I used that comfort to replace the dread in my eyes with trust.

The sunset beat down on my face and my teeth gritted tightly against each other. I nodded and slowly let go; falling through the air, screaming - and into Joey's awaiting arms.

* * *

Short, I know. The lenght will vary, depending on what I decide to describe.

Thanks for reading.

~Denvana~


	2. Startled

**Still Moments**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

_**Title: **_Startled

_**Characters: **_Joey, Mai

_**Episode: **_Lights, Camera, Duel

_**Notes: **_This is when that movie star dude crashes through the giant poster and startles Mai into Joey's arms.

_**Word Count: **_440

* * *

A loud crash resounded through the area as pieces of debris flew through the air. Her face widened in shock as a purple limo drove behind her. The first thought that entered my mind was that this was Kaiba's doing. The _brat _was probably doing this just to get the best of us. Jus' wait 'till I get my hands on him; thinking he has a right to go scaring people like that! I took a step back to balance myself and my hands clenched into fists. Though, I held an arm out as Mai came towards me, as a sort of calling into my arms. She reached out and came towards me; I held onto her and looked up to glare and whosoever dared to cause Mai this fright. I felt the weight of her head upon my body and her arms on my chest. I prayed that she wouldn't be able to feel my heart, which was beating a hundred times faster than it normally did. She was just so close to me; with her hair brushing against my cheek, her body pressed against mine, and my hand rested upon her side...

Small pieces flew towards us and I did my best to shield her. As the limo slowed down, she moved away slightly, clutching onto my shoulders. I could feel her nails digging into my skin, but I didn't feel any stinging pain. My concern for her safety had transformed back to rage. Who the hell did this driver think they were? Glancing quickly at Mai, I saw her face in a mixture of fear and curiosity. I had to fight the urge to push her back into me, knowing that she'd only walk away; taking it as an insult. I knew that she could take of herself, but I sometimes wished that she'd give me a chance to protect her, too. That way, I could show her how strong I really was. Sure, my duelling wasn't the best, but I could at least keep her safe in instances like this.

But, instead I voiced feelings that would be expected to be said. Something that wouldn't drive Mai away; because I wasn't sure what else would make this moment last. She would eventually realize the awkwardness of the situation and draw back. I would play along, even though I hadn't really minded. She would continue on and so would I.

"You've got to be kidding, driving like that!"

And I locked away my true feelings again, for a time that I would no longer be afraid. For a time that I could finally tell Mai the truth.

* * *

Eh...Sorry if Joey if a bit OOC. I tried to fit a lot in one moment. but, the brain isn't exactly slow, y'know?

Well, I'm talking about the regular brain and this is Joey's, so that may not be true...

Joey: Hey!

Ah well.

Thanks for reading!

Oh, and the lines? For the last chapter, this chapter and probably future ones too are from the ep.'s. I don't own them. And if I made a mistake, please tell me, I'll fix it as soon as I can.

Thanks again.

~Denvana~


	3. Moving On

**Still Moments**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

_**Title: **_Moving On

_**Characters: **_Joey, Mai

_**Episode: **_Fighting for a Friend – Part 5

_**Notes: **_Yes, I know this hasn't been updated in a long time, and for that I am sorry. This isn't my best work, but I felt compelled to write _something_.

I did this chapter for KakiTenshi, asked me to do it for episode 173. I'm thinking of doing another chapter for this, since the episode has some really great moments. If there is a specific moment you want me to do, just say so. I'll try making it better next time. ;)

Near the start of the episode.

_**Word Count: **_238

* * *

"We're both locked in the seal, and only one of us will escape."

He knew it was true. I could tell from the look on his face. His normal carefree look was replaced by one of grim determination. The Seal of Orichalcos gave me a boost in power, but it didn't come without a price. Whoever lost the duel in which the seal was played, be it the opponent or the one who lay down the card, would have their soul lost. It would go to where Dartz, the man I now work for, was keeping the rest of the souls for some sort of "awakening" of the one he called "Master". It didn't really matter to me. I wasn't going to lose this duel, not again. I would never lose a duel to Joey again.

"I don't plan on running away."

Hmm. That confidence of his was going to be his undoing. Did he honestly think some stupid game was going to change me? Was going to make me abandon this kind of power? I don't need him or his attempts to change me. I like the way that I am, with power. And there is nothing he can do about it.

Hardening my glance I looked straight at him. A smirk curled at my lips. This was it. Today, Joey Wheeler, will be out of my life forever.

And I'll finally be able to move on.

* * *

**Like I said, not the best.**

**Wait one moment. **

**I jus' re-read your review. **_**After the duel?**_** Gomen. I'm sorry. Since I don't want two moments in one chapter…Check the next chapter. That's be the moment you wanted. **


	4. Sealed

**Still Moments**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

**_Title: _**Sealed

**_Characters: _**Joey, Mai

**_Episode: _**Fighting for a Friend – Part 5

**_Notes: _**Sorry KakiTenshi for not getting this right the first time. As promised, I have written a snapshot of the ending of the episode.

**_Word Count: _**330

* * *

Well, I did it.

Through all the pain and exhaustion from my previous duel I had managed to finally break through to Mai and break her away from the seal. I knew that if I kept at it I would help her remember the friendship and moments we shared. The times at Duelist Kingdom flashed through my mind.

When she had lost to Panic and Yugi helped get her star chips back. Though she had been too full of pride to take the chips, a bit of jesting on my part got her to take them.

Then there was the time that she helped me before my duel with Bandit Keith. I thought I had failed my sister and even after making it so far, I would fail her for simply losing a card.

Other times flashed by me as my soul began to be taken away. AT least, I would be at peace by knowing that I had helped Mai and freed her from Dartz's evil clutches. If Mai was going to take backseat to someone, she was going to take it from me. Saying that crossed my mind as a tired smile spread on my face. However, there was one thing I had to say before I was gone forever.

Mustering all the strength I could manage, I looked at Mai and managed to speak.

"That was one of the greatest duels I ever fought. Thank you."

My voice began to fade away with my soul and my eyes shut the world around my turning to black. The last thing I hear was her voice. Not the voice of the one who had been a pawn of Dartz. A voice of a friend, one I had made a while ago when I had gone to help my sister with her operation.

"Joey - NO!"

I already told you Mai. I would break through to you, even if I lost my soul trying.

And lost it, I had.

* * *

**There. I hope that makes up for messing up and the really long wait. Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for an update.**

**~Denvana~**


End file.
